sausageislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosti
Frosti Zernow is a player from Sausage Island IV. Sausage Island IV Frosti began the game as a member of the Fans tribe. While most of this tribe bonded during the Captain's Challenge, Frosti was late to the party and was immediately on the outs. However, when Captain Kourtney was forced to banish four players to the tribe of social outcasts, Frosti was spared and remained a member of Nesoi, the Fans tribe. He was spared once more from the season's first Tribal Council when Natalie T was considered to be more of an outsider and was booted instead. Slowly but surely, Frosti wiggled his way up his tribe as he grew tighter with Kourtney, Darrah, and Wanda. After Frosti failed to lead his tribe to victory as the Doctor in a Doctor Dodgeball challenge, he quickly worked with Kourtney to sway the tribe to cut JT loose. The plan worked, but forced JT's close ally Ace to mutiny the very next round. Nesoi quickly began to fall apart after Ace's mutiny and another Immunity Challenge loss. With Ace gone, Frosti, Kourtney, Darrah, and Wanda were forced to turn on one another. While the original plan was for the core alliance of three to take out Wanda; Kourtney and Frosti turned the vote on close ally Darrah. Wanda was spared as Darrah was voted out 3-1, leaving Frosti, Kourtney, and Wanda as the last Nesoi members standing. On Day 12, the three tribes merged into two. Frosti joined the Valente tribe and was in immediate danger for being both the lone Nesoi member and an ally of Kourtney. Eventually realizing that Kourtney was a liability, Frosti attempted to shake off the rumors of their alliance to put some distance between them. His worries were put to rest when Valente won Immunity. The next round, Idol paranoia quickly swept through Valente. Frosti remained the target due to his Kourtney connection, but Coach and his Outcast alliance were worried about a possible Idol. Bob Dawg had the real Idol, and considered playing it on Frosti to send Coach out of the game. Meanwhile, Kelly struggled with the Outcast alliance's decision to target Frosti, as the two had a very close, hidden alliance. At Tribal Council, Frosti voted for Mike and continued to try to save himself, but the rest of his tribe considered him a rat and didn't wish to work with him. With multiple plans to split votes, as well as several betrayals, Tribal Council turned into a disaster very quickly. When the votes were read, the vote had tied; three votes for Judd, three votes for Frosti, and two votes for Mike. Frosti was disappointed when realizing he would have been safe had he voted for Judd. The chaos carried over into the re-vote as the Desterrados five debated over whether they should boot Frosti or Judd. Coach made a push for Frosti in order to strike against his arch enemy, Kourtney. Kelly wished to save Frosti and eliminate Judd because of his standing in the Gwad men's alliance, and pushed further after correctly deducing that Bob Dawg had a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the re-vote, the tribe came together to eliminate Frosti unanimously. Voting History Trivia * Frosti was the sole person voted out of the Valente tribe. * Frosti nicknamed himself "King Frosti", a shot at Sausage Island winner Rory. * Frosti was the only player eliminated in a re-vote throughout Sausage Island IV. Category:Players Category:SI4 Players